Golden Eyes
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: Mr. Gold is handed an epiphany one night ironically in strings of gold. A music one-shot that I might continue. Takes place before Emma Swan arrives. Incidentally my favorite character is Rumplestiltskin sooo this is all about him and an OC but not in the way you'd think. Enjoy and don;t forget comments!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**Golden Eyes**

* * *

Mr. Gold was walking down the sidewalk of the town square, another difficult day of rent collecting souring his mood. The townsfolk seemed to sense his darkening mood and steered clear of him, to which he was quite agreeable. All he wished for was the quiet of his shop then his home, where he would have dinner and maybe a glass of wine. Alas, it was not to be for some time that Mr. Gold would find his way home as the Fates decided to place a rather interesting spectacle in his path that night.

The sudden sound of a harp/violin combo playing halted the steady trademark _clack step _of the pawnbroker. Dark brown eyes searched the area for the music until it landed on a small crowd just beginning to gather around...was it?...Yes it was Archie Hopper playing the violin beside a young woman he vaguely remembered. Golden brown hair tumbled down her back in silken waves, illuminated in the halo light of Granny's Diner and lending a gold tone to her already tan skin. Thin fingers plucked skillfully the strings of the harp settled on her lap, an angelic tone lending a melancholic accompaniment.

Mr. Gold found himself drawn closer, curiosity getting the better of him as he allowed the sound waves to caress his cold heart. His eyes drifted shut as the two continued playing in harmony drinking in the sensations until...

_I hear a baby crying__  
__A sad sound, a loney sound__  
__I want to take her in my arms__  
__And then I dry away all her tears__  
_

Dark eyes flew open in shock as the voice of a angel drifted into the mix. If Mr. Gold didn;t know any better, he would have thought this woman remembered the other world and was singing for its behalf. However, that was impossible. None of the townspeople remebered ever being fairytale characters except himself and Regina; he had made sure of this fact...then why..._h_owwas she possibly singing the Saviour's beginning?

_I see a boy, who's frightened__  
__A young boy, with old eyes__  
__I long to say 'You're welcome here,__  
__You can be happy now that you're warm'__  
_

She was LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! As she sang the second verse, the woman's hazel eyes grabbed his own and held him still. Images of Bae in those last few months, images of _himself_ as a child then a young man flashed through Mr. Gold...no Rumplestlitskin's mind as the harpist sang. Unbidden, tears began to cloud his vision, bluring his world until only she was clear. Why...

_We're all a part of one world__  
__We all can share the same dream__  
__And if you just __reach out__to me__  
__Then you will find deep down inside__  
__I'm just like you_

A livlier tone to the verse, adding hope where sorrow and sadness had begun to weigh the listeners' down. '_No, Dearie; you're nothing at aw like me..' __  
__  
__Loud voices raised in anger__  
__Speak harsh words, such cruel words__  
__Why do they speak so selfishly__  
__When we have got so much we can share?_

'_What are ye doing to me, Dearie? Why are ye speaking to ma so tenderly; so knowingly? How can ye provide hope to ma stone heart? It shouldn't be possible but ye are...who are ye child?' _Rumplestiltskin felt guilt stab his chest knowing that her words were true._So let your hearts be open__  
__And reach out with all __your love__  
__There are no strangers now__  
__They are our brothers now__  
__And we are one __  
_

He listened as the townspeople lent their voices as well, like some cheesy christmas movie and he felt not unlike the character Scrooge when he was confronted by the ghosts of time. Maybe he _was _ the Scrooge of the Enchanted Forest. It would certainly fit especially here in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold did not join but simply listened at the back of the crowd where no-one's enjoyment would be ruined by his presence. Still, his gaze was held by an Angel with caramel eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to look away even in shame.

_We're all a part of one world__  
__We all can share the same dream __  
__And if you just reach out to me__  
__Then will find deep down inside __  
__I'm just like you__We're all a part of one world__  
__We all can share the same dream __  
__And if you just reach out to me__  
__Then will find deep down inside __  
__I'm just like you__I'm just like you_

The last notes ended and the crowd cheered and clapped; Mr. Gold quietly slipped away into the night, silent for a man using a cane. He had much to think on and a golden harp to ponder. Maybe...just maybe...he might finally become what Bae always wanted. Just...maybe...

* * *

The song is One World by Celtic Woman. Look it up its amazing! It's finals week but this idea was nagging at me so I had to write it out. Once finals are over and I have a chance to breathe I'll work on updating my other stories for all you faithful readers out there!

Ja'ne!


End file.
